Fria como el viento
by ayakakomatsu
Summary: Songfic, Spashley. ¿Que ocurre cuando el amor muere y el destino se encarga de reunir a esas dos almas nuevamente? ¿Sera cierto el dicho de que "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"?


_FRIA COMO EL VIENTO_

¿Por que? Es la pregunta que por años ha rondado mi cabeza, es la inquietud que no me deja cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora de mi existencia; ¿por que te deje? ¿Por que cambie el amor verdadero por pasión sin sentimiento? Al principio no encontraba respuesta, me dije a mi misma que se te pasaría como cada vez que discutíamos, por que tu eras esa persona que me amaba sin condición, tu eras quien siempre cedía, quien siempre daba su brazo a torcer, y yo nunca lo entendí, no comprendí cuanto te costaba, por que la mas madura eras tu, yo en cambio hacia las cosas sin pensar.

Admito que el miedo se apodero de mi cuando contestabas mis llamadas muy fríamente, cuando me veías por compromiso te sumías en ti misma, y note que el brillo de tus ojos azules cambio, no eras la misma Spencer Carlin que yo conocí, de la cual me enamore y la cual se enamoro de mi.

Pensé que dándote tiempo para ti misma te darías cuenta de que querías volver conmigo, y yo aguarde paciente... había pasado un año cuando logre entender, que no me perdonarías jamás, por que, si, ahora nos veíamos mas, por que eras amiga inseparable de Kyla, pero siempre marcaste un limite entre tu y yo...

Y el estar así me mataba, a Aiden no lo volví a ver, lo aleje de mi vida, le grite miles de veces que lo odiaba por que me arranco lo mas importante de mi vida, me separo de ti mi amor, aunque seria cobarde mi parte no reconocer, que también fue culpa mía.

En todo ese año no tuve otra relación sentimental, nada, ni sexo ocasional, por que yo ya no sentía mi corazón, también fue arrancado, pero te lo llevaste tu Spencer... te lo llevaste el día que te fuiste a Francia.

_Flash back_

_Iba llegando al departamento después de pasar una tarde con Chelsea, Glen y Madison; por un momento los chicos me hicieron olvidar el dolor que sentía, recuerdo que llegue sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa me duro poco cuando vi a Kyla llorando.  
_

_--_

_¿Que tienes, hermana?-le pregunte preocupada dejando mis llaves y mi bolso en la mesa con descuido, corriendo hacia Kyla._

_Es Spencer...-siguió llorando._

_Cuando escuche el nombre de mi rubia, el alma me dio un brinco-¿que le ocurre?-logre preguntar torpemente por el pánico._

_Ella, se fue a Francia y no volverá en mucho tiempo-me dijo ella secando sus lágrimas._

_Quede muda por la sorpresa, asombrada por la decisión de Spencer, y muerta en mi vida. No iba a seguirla, ¿para que?, si aquella fue su decisión._

_Fin del Flash back_

**Te recuerdo así  
Tu pelo en libertad  
Hielo ardiente  
Diferente a las demás**

Cinco años después

Bien hecho Ashley-me felicitaba mi manager, al igual que todos a los que me topaba mientras iba a mi camerino. Acaba de finalizar con gran éxito la gira mundial de este año. Si, me convertí en una gran cantante, igual o mas famosa que mi padre. Después de que Spencer se fuera, ni yo misma se como no me hundí en la depresión, y me dedique a mi carrera, por que era lo único que le daba un motivo a mi vida.

El primer disco, platino 5 veces, primeros lugares en muchos países del mundo por varias semanas, la primera gira por E.U.A. un éxito, segundo álbum, supero en ventas al primero, gira por toda América, tercer disco, éxito rotundo, superando en ventas al primero y al segundo juntos, lo cual amerito una gira mundial, que termino en Paris, Francia.

Tantos años en el mundo del espectáculo no fueron difíciles, por los triunfos que logre, y por que solo me dedicaba a eso, no tenia un hogar al cual atarme, ni una persona a mi lado que me necesitase, vivía entre entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, presentaciones, conciertos, en algunas ocasiones como conductora especial en programas de gran audiencia.

Creo que sienten curiosidad, ¿que fue de ella?, pues aunque yo no me propuse investigar su vida, era inevitable no saber de ella. Salía en todas las revistas, era la imagen de las marcas mas importantes de perfumes, de ropa, de electrónica, su rostro valía millones, era la gran Spencer Mcpherson(su nombre artístico) top model internacional, el tesoro de Carolina Herrera, la modelo favorita de la diseñadora venezolana.

En cuanto Spencer piso Paris, comenzó sus estudios de moda, y cuando fue a una de las boutiques de CH, ese día precisamente se encontraba la diseñadora y quedo encantada con ella, de inmediato le ofreció un contrato sustancioso para que modelara para ella, Spencer acepto, y entro a cursos de modelaje, las maestras estaban encantadas con su andar, decían que había nacido para eso, su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Carolina le dio todo el apoyo, y rápidamente la hizo su modelo principal en sus pasarelas, Spencer cautivo al mundo de la moda, y fue un boom, todos querían que modelara para ellos.

Todo eso lo se, por que lo he leído en varias de las biografías que publican de ella, no por que tenga contacto con ella.

Alguien tocando mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

Adelante-dije al instante.

Ashley-dijo mi manager mientras entraba- recuerdas la fiesta del día de mañana verdad-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Si, si la recuerdo y allí estaré-le respondí sin muchas ganas.

Vamos te divertirás-me anima el-además, estarán mujeres muy bellas.

Seria posible que... no, no creo tener la suerte para encontrarme con ella.

Al día siguiente

Me encontraba con en la fiesta ofrecida por un empresario francés, el ambiente no era el mejor, pero tenia que estar aquí, por que prácticamente es en mi honor, es por eso que estoy en compañía del hombre y su familia.

¿Quiere una bebida?-me pregunta un camarero con tragos en una charola.

Esta bien-respondo sin ánimos y cuando me giro para agarrar la copa entre mis manos, puedo ver como en las escaleras de la entrada hacen su aparición un grupo de 5 jóvenes muy hermosas, todas en vestidos preciosos, modelos sin duda, por su andar, por su forma de mirar. Pero quien llama mi atención es la joven en medio, una rubia... y cuando se acercan mas al centro del salón puedo reconocerla... esos ojos azules y ese rostro angelical lo reconocería en cualquier lugar...era Spencer, mi Spencer.

Pero se veía tan diferente, sin duda preciosa con el cabello dorado suelto tras su espalda, con un ajustado vestido azul que resaltaba su mirada, con el maquillaje mas perfecto, las joyas amenizando, y su mirada seria, tan diferente a las demás...

**Te recuerdo así  
Dejándote admirar  
Intocable, inaccesible  
Irreal, irreal**

Decir que quede petrificada es muy poco a como quede, sentí que como no lo hacia en muchos años, mi corazón volvía a latir, por ella. Cuando entendí que se acercaban hacia nosotros ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque aun quedaban varios metros para que ella llegara, si yo decidía 

ir hacia otra mesa del salón seria demasiado notorio.

La única opción que me quedaba era quedarme allí sentada, y actuar sobre la marcha, mostrarme indiferente, que ella no notara la emoción que sentía por volverla a ver. Note como las otras modelos caminaban detrás de ella pero rodeándola, dándole su espacio, mire hacia los demás presentes en la fiesta, la miraban embelesados, seguían su elegante caminar, toco un mechón de cabello que cayo sobre su rostro y lo movió con sensualidad para colocarlo detrás de su oreja, parecía una diosa...tanta belleza no era común en una humana, Spencer podría ser sin duda alguna la reencarnación de la diosa griega Afrodita.

Cuando llego a nuestra mesa, donde curiosamente quedaba solo un lugar y justamente a mi lado, mis anfitriones se pusieron de pie, así que los imite.

Spencer querida-salió a su encuentra la esposa del empresario-te ves divina como siempre, deberías darme tu secreto.

Gracias-sonrió mostrando una sonrisa ya ensayada y memorizada-pero si te dijera mi secreto y alguien mas se entera, podrían quitarme mi lugar.

Eso lo dudo-dijo la mujer sonriendo-otra modelo como tu jamás existirá, eres única. Ven conmigo debo presentarte a alguien.

Spencer la sigue y saluda al señor Trump cordialmente-Donald ¿como has estado?-le pregunta.

Muy bien, pero no tanto como tu-le responde el hombre sonriendo.

Y esta fiesta, fue por motivo de...-comienza ella para que le explique el motivo de la celebración, creo que ella no ha reparado en el hecho de que estoy aquí.

Pues querida Spencer, por Ashley Davies por supuesto-le dice el hombre y voltea a verme.

Spencer gira su rostro para verme y... nada, no note ninguna emoción en su rostro, ni rabia o enojo, ni alegría ni tristeza, sin embargo sonreía con esa sonrisa fingida, con esa mascara de perfección.

Un gusto volver a verte, Ashley-me dice ella con calma, si supiera todo lo que despertó en mi el escuchar su voz hablándome nuevamente.

Igualmente Spencer, veo que te va muy bien-le respondo de igual manera y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

Ustedes ¿Ya se conocían?-pregunta la señora Trump curiosa.

Si-respondo con franqueza.

Mas de lo que se imaginan-dice ella jugando con una copa de vino que le acaban de entregar- tuve la fortuna de conocer a Ashley, desde mi adolescencia-dice ella para después beber un trago de su copa.

Deben platicarnos mas de eso-pide Trump.

Con gusto-dice ella mientras se sienta en el lugar que esta enseguida de mi, nosotros nos sentamos de igual manera, y así comenzamos la cena...

**Fría como el viento  
Peligrosa como el mar  
Dulce como un beso  
No te dejas amar, por eso  
No se si te tengo  
No se si vienes o te vas  
Eres como un potro sin domar**

Spencer...-le llame cuando nos encontrábamos solas en la mesa, los demás bailaban. Ella se giro con lentitud, mostrándome sus ojos azules, sin vida, sin chispa, se mostraban vacios, pero me parecían tan inmensos, como un mar, siempre fueron mi mar, mi cielo...

Créeme que tampoco para mi fue la sorpresa mas agradable-me dice 

ella sonriendo con malicia, noto que no entendí a lo que se refería- el habernos encontrado aquí, algo me decía que no debía venir, pero no tenia nada que hacer esta noche.

¿Por que, Spencer?-le pregunto por la duda que eh tenido durante muchos meses.

¿Por que, que?-me pregunta sentándose de lado en la silla para verme de frente, yo también me giro.

Lo sabes... ¿por que te fuiste?-le pregunto observando su rostro y por un momento su mirada cambio, se torno triste y luego volvió a ser fría, como era ahora.

Por que en L.A. ya no tenía nada que hacer, y decidí venir a estudiar aquí, y ya vez la vida me sorprendió, me dio una nueva oportunidad, me dio a escoger entre el éxito profesional y el amor-me explica ella pausadamente.

Ya no piensas acaso en el amor...-le digo tristemente.

Deje de hacerlo cuando comprendí que el amor no existe, solo es una ilusión sin sentido, de los mas estúpidos-dice ella fríamente y a la vez emocionada, como si me contara el mas nuevo descubrimiento mundial-el amor que pintan en todos los lugares no existe, no es real, por que solo uno de los dos quiere de verdad, el otro solo se deja llevar; y debo agradecerte Ashley, por que me enseñaste que el amor no existe-claramente eso es un reclamo hacia mi.

El amor si existe, Spencer, es la razón por la que muchas personas viven-le digo decidida a que cambie de parecer.

Tu lo has dicho "es la razón de muchas personas" pero no te todas, al menos no es mi motivo para vivir-me contradice con odio en su mirada- y si me disculpas debo irme, me despides de los Trump, cuídate Ashley-me dice sin siquiera verme por que ya caminaba de espaldas hacia mi.

¿Que debía hacer? Podría seguirla y verla por mas tiempo, podría 

prolongar la tortura, por que ella no era mi Spencer, ahora era la fría modelo de CH... decidí seguirla, ya no la veía en el salón así que camine lo mas rápido que podía y cuando salí al exterior, y ya no estaba a vista de los invitados, comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, ella estaba a punto de subir a su auto.

Spencer-la llame tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ella se giro con la misma gracia que presencie toda la noche y aguardo allí. Entendí que yo por haberla llamado, debía ser quien caminara hasta ella, continúe en cuanto mis pulmones sintieron el aire necesario para emprender la marcha.

Yo...-comienzo sin saber como decírselo- quería saber si, te gustaría no se, después de no habernos visto tanto tiempo...-sigo dándole vueltas sin decírselo.

¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana cierto?-me pregunta ella sonriendo, sonriendo por el triunfo, tan bien me conoce que no fue necesario decírselo.

Eso mismo-le digo y...siento el calor en mis mejillas, me sonroje no puedo creerlo.

Esta bien, supongo que vernos un día después de tantos años podría ser productivo-abrió su bolso y saco una tarjeta que me tendió, yo la tome-ahí viene mi dirección y mi teléfono, supongo que no se le darás esa información a nadie, no quiero fotógrafos fuera de mi casa ni fans llamando-sonríe ella.

Claro que no lo hare-le sonrió- nos vemos mañana.

Hasta mañana-se despide ella y me besa, un beso en la mejilla que me dejo temblando. Vi como subía a su auto y este arrancaba al instante. Aun seguía conmocionada por su beso, por que no eran los de siempre, este fue tan frio, sin vida, temo que ella era tan fría como el viento, que en ese momento me rodeaba...

--

Al día siguiente, afuera del pent-house de Spencer.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa, estrujando las rosas rojas que llevaba entre mis manos, aguardando a que abriera la puerta después de que llame a la puerta. Al minuto abrió la puerta, se encontraba totalmente hermosa, con una blusa escotada y una falda corta, luciendo obviamente, a la ultima moda, el cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta.

Pasa-me dijo sonriendo.

Pase, y admire el lugar, tenia un diseño y decoración minimalistas, tan propio de la persona en que se había convertido.-Te traje esto-le dije entregándole el gran ramo de rosas.

Note como por varios segundos tembló ligeramente y sonrió con esa cálida sonrisa que hace años no veía, después la cambio por su sonrisa modelada-Gracias-me dijo tomando las flores, y de un gran florero saco un arreglo que ciertamente era del día de hoy, y coloco el mío, el otro lo tiro en el bote de basura de la cocina.

Son de un diseñador muy insistente, piensa que mandándome flores todos los días aceptare una cita con el-me explica- lo cierto es que no es mi tipo.

Y... ¿a donde quieres salir?-le pregunto intentado cambiar el tema-la que conoce mas aquí eres tu, así que tu puedes decir el lugar.

Vamos a pasear simplemente como turistas, quiero un día fuera del glamour-me dice ella- tu conduces-toma su bolso y un abrigo ligero, yo la sigo y salimos del hogar.

Mientras bajamos al estacionamiento no dejo de pensar lo hermoso que seria visitar esta ciudad con ella, pero de forma distinta como si el amor aun nos uniera. Cuando llegamos hasta mi auto ella aguarda frente a la puerta del copiloto, creo que ya esta acostumbrada a que siempre le abran la puerta, tratándola como una reina, así que no me queda mas remedio que abrir la puerta, ella sonríe rápidamente, otra victoria, 

y entra al auto, cierro la puerta con calma, y cruzo el automóvil para subirme.

Cuando arranque el vehículo, recordé tantas ocasiones en que paseábamos así, ella a mi lado, las dos contentas y viviendo nuestro noviazgo, tan lejanos me parecían esos tiempos.

Ashley ¿piensas acaso arrancar?-me pregunta con una ceja levantada, divertida, por que seguramente sabe que mi cabeza esta hecha un lio, por su presencia.

Si, claro-y giro la llave, mi auto se pone en marcha-quiero ir a la torre Eiffel-le comunico mis planes.

¿No has estado allí?-me pregunta curiosa.

No con mucho tiempo, pasaba de largo-le respondo- apuesto que tu ya la conoces de memoria-le digo mis suposiciones.

La verdad es que no la conozco muy bien, solo he estado allí para algunas sesiones fotográficas y para grabar comerciales, pero no la he disfrutado-me responde ella seria.

Entonces a las dos nos gustara mucho-le respondí y voltee a verla con rapidez, creo que le moleste el "nosotras" por que esta mas seria que nunca.

Unas horas después

Llevamos cerca del medio día aquí, lo hemos pasado genial, tomamos el tour junto con los turistas, por supuesto traíamos grandes lentes de sol para que no nos reconocieran y funciono, tuvimos un día solo para nosotras. Nos encontrábamos sentadas en uno de los parques a los pies de la torre, admirando el paisaje, Spencer poco a poco, en el transcurso del día se ha abierto mas, cada vez se parece mas a la Spencer que yo conocí, me ha platicado de su vida y yo de la mía, pero ninguna hablo del tema amoroso.

Tomémonos unas fotos-pide ella sacando su cámara, parecía una adolescente otra vez, sus zafiros brillaban con intensidad.

Pensé que estarías cansada de tantas fotos-bromeo divertida.

No todos los días me tomo fotos contigo, pero si no quieres esta bien-se hace la ofendida.

No te enojes, gruñona-le digo golpeando con delicadeza su hombro.

La gruñona eres tu-me empuja hasta dejarme en el pasto y sale corriendo.

Esto no se va a quedar así-le grito fingiendo enojo y me pongo de pie para correr tras ella.

Veo como se esconde detrás de un árbol, creyó que no la vi así que le seguiré el juego-aparece no seas cobarde-le digo entre risas. Ella también se ríe, esa fue como una pista, por si no la había visto, así que me dirijo hacia el árbol donde se encontraba, corro hasta allí y cuando estoy a dos metros de llegar ella sale corriendo hacia un lado mío, como puedo la tomo de la mano y por el impulso, Spencer cae al piso...conmigo sobre ella.

**Te recuerdo así  
Jugando a enamorar  
Vanidosa, caprichosa  
Ideal**

La respiración me falla al sentirla bajo mis brazos, mi corazón late desbocado como loco, veo su rostro tan cerca del mío, y analizo cada una de sus facciones, parecidas sin duda, un poco mas maduras, pero mas hermosas que nunca, miro, su frente, me detengo un gran tiempo en sus ojos, bajo a su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios... su boca estaba entreabierta incitando a que la besara, pero si la besara y ella no me corresponde...no puedo hacerme falsas esperanzas.

Ella sonríe, muy provocativamente, lleva sus suaves manos alrededor de mi cuello, esa es la clara señal de que quiere que la bese. Bajo mi mirada nuevamente a sus labios y siguiendo mis impulsos, poso mi boca sobre la suya, el beso comenzó con delicadeza que rápidamente se esfumo, su lengua quería entrar a mi boca y accedí de inmediato, me sentía en la mas grande dicha, un beso suyo y me sentía con vida, igual que cuando ella estaba conmigo.

Ahora mi lengua se unió a la suya, explorando nuevamente la boca que pensé jamás volver a explorar, disfrutando de cada lugar, de cada roce de nuestros labios... la falta de aire hace que nos separemos.

Me siento y la ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo, la miro inmóvil, se queda seria con la mirada helada, tal cual como el día en que la volví a ver...

Spencer...yo...lo siento-comienzo a disculparme y me pongo de pie-creo que ya no deberíamos vernos mientras este aquí en Paris-me giro y comienzo a caminar.

¡No, Ashley!-me grita ella desesperada, yo giro el cuerpo-esto no debe ser ningún problema para ti, fue mi culpa-se disculpa ella cuando llega hacia mi...

**Te recuerdo así  
Amando sin amar  
Impasible, imposible  
De alcanzar, alcanzar**

Spencer...yo-la verdad no se que decirle, le agradezco enormemente que me besara pero ahora siento como el deseo y la pasión despertaron en mi, siento el fuego que me quema todo el cuerpo y solo ella puede apagar mi deseo mi desesperación.

No digas nada, ven-me sonríe ella, pero esta vez con la mirada fría a la cual ya me había acostumbrado- préstame tus llaves, te llevare a un lugar muy hermoso, para que me disculpes por lo de hace unos momentos.

Sin saber que decir o que hacer le entrego las llaves y me dejo llevar... Ella conduce hasta que llegamos a una casa muy grande de una planta, en una sección privada de la ciudad, el viaje no duro mucho. Apaga el coche y las dos nos bajamos.

La sigo hasta la puerta de esa casa y ella saca unas llaves de su bolso-es mi propiedad-me explica ella cuando abre la puerta dejándome pasar y cerrando la puerta cuando las dos estamos dentro-vengo aquí cuando necesito estar apartada del mundo un rato.

Es linda-le digo viendo la casa por dentro, es todo lo contrario a su pent-house, aquí se siente mas calidez...mas amor.

Ven-me toma de la mano y me conduce por un pasillo, hasta que llegamos a lo que supongo es la recamara principal.

¿Quieres pensar aquí?-le pregunto nerviosa.

Creo que una cama es para todo, menos para pensar-me dice con malicia y sin que pueda evitarlo, me abraza contra su cuerpo y me besa con pasión casi con furia, yo intento separarme pero caigo antes sus encantos, ya esta desnuda y yo me pierdo en ese cuerpo tan perfecto, en segundos yo también estoy completamente desnuda, me tira sobre la cama, y se monta sobre mi, comenzando a hacerme suya...

**Fría como el viento  
Peligrosa como el mar  
Dulce como un beso  
No te dejas amar, por eso  
No se si te tengo**

Estábamos acostadas, ella entre mis brazos, después de que me hiciera suya y yo la hiciera mía otra vez, no me decía nada, solo tenia la mirada perdida. Se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse, yo extrañada también me pongo la ropa.

Debemos irnos-dice ella fríamente, pareciera como si nada hubiese pasado nunca.

Aun mas extrañada por su actitud, primero hacemos el amor, y ahora se comporta como si la maravillosa tarde que pasamos hoy no tuviera importancia... El camino me pareció eterno, ¿por que actuaba así? primero me da su tarjeta, salimos a pasear, nos besamos y luego ella me trae aquí... primero fue indiferente y después, se convirtió en una dulzura...llegamos al condominio donde esta su pent-house.

Quiero saber si no es mucha molestia-le digo irritada-¿que significo todo esto? ¿Que significo este día para ti?

Ella voltea a verme, si mirada sigue dura-a lo primero respondo que fue muy obvio, nos volvimos a encontrar, yo hace mucho que no tengo sexo no se tu, y me pareció bien hacerlo contigo, al menos conozco la calidad que ofreces-el cinismo con el que lo dice me deja helada-y a lo segundo, para mi significo un bonito día que se podría repetir cada vez que vengas aquí o que yo vaya a Estados Unidos.

No puedo evitar derramar una lagrima, por un momento pensé que todo seria como antes, que aun seguía amándome y estaríamos juntas, pero ahora resulta que solo fue deseo contenido, acaso se convirtió en un ser sin sentimientos, no se si me quiere o me odia, no se si es mía o no...

Me duele, Spencer-comienzo a decirle dolida-me duele mucho ver en lo que te has convertido. Puedo ver como me mira preocupada. -Dime viéndome a los ojos que ya no me quieres, pero mantén la mirada, dime que ya no me amas como yo te amo a ti y no habrá problema, hare como que nada paso-le digo entre mis llantos clavando mi mirada en la suya.

Lo cierto es, Ashley, que...-y la respuesta que me dio se quedo por siempre en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos.

**No se si vienes o te vas  
Eres como un potro sin domar**

**--**

**Heey nuevo son fic :D en realidad hace rato que lo hize pero hasta ahora lo subo a esta paginaa, es para agradecer a las cinco personas que comentaron en el otroo :D**

**Fabbii, spash07, misaoasuka, kawaiidea, usagi-neko !!**

**Vamos, mas ficcs de SoN en español**

**Oh lo olvida, cancion de Luis Miguel jeje chaoop )**


End file.
